The present invention relates to a lawn mower having multiple rotary cutting blades and a mower baffle system. Further, the baffle system includes a first baffle positioned at the underside of a mower deck forwardly of the multiple rotary cutting blades and a second baffle positioned at the underside of the mower deck rearwardly of the multiple rotary cutting blades.
Commercial-type lawn mowers, whether they are walk-behind or riding mowers, normally include a mower deck having multiple rotary cutting blades positioned therein. The mower deck can be classified either as a mulching deck, a side discharge deck, a rear discharge deck or a bagging deck depending upon the manner in which the cut grass cuttings, clippings or discharge are handled or directed. When a mower is of the side discharge deck type, the grass clippings are discharged out one side of the deck and onto the ground.
Side discharge mower decks, however, can be problematic when the grass clippings are not sufficiently discharged or directed to the side discharge opening of the mower deck. This can lead to clumping or aggregation of grass clippings on the ground and/or buildup of grass clippings on the underside of the mower deck. Accordingly, there is still a need for a side discharge mower deck that can sufficiently direct and discharge grass clippings.